The Wedding
by Merlindamage
Summary: Hermione is all set to marry Draco. However, all she can think about is Ron. She is going to go through with the wedding, right?


Hermione Granger sat in front of the vanity mirror. The bright lights shone on her face. The bright velvet chair she was sitting on lit up like it was on fire.

"Hermione, this is for you," Ginny said, handing Hermione a gold trimmed small box.

Hermione took the box and opened it. Inside was a blue handkerchief with silver lining. "Thank you so much Ginny. It's beautiful. Now, thanks to you, I'm all prepared. My grandmothers necklace, it's old and borrowed, and my bracelet is new, and now with your hanky, I have something blue."

Ginny smiled.

"Hermione, you look beautiful," Ginny commented, placing a hand on Hermione's shoulder.

Hermione did indeed look beautiful. It was her wedding day, and she was wearing an extravagant white dress, as she had managed to convince her fianc�e to allow the ceremony to be muggle. The dress had a long train behind it, with a v-neck in the middle. It had beads, pearls, and lace trimming. Her hair was resting neatly in soft curls on her shoulder.

"Thanks," Hermione said, grabbing her hand and faking a smile. "Who would have thought that when I broke up with Ron 6 months ago-?

"Yeah, who would have thought?" Ginny interrupted.

Hermione stood and walked over to the large bed. "Oh, wow, I've never felt so excited in my life. I'm so nervous. That's why I feel so…nauseated."

"Hermione, maybe you shouldn't-" Ginny began.

"Shouldn't what?" Hermione asked excitedly.

Ginny looked apprehensive for a moment before speaking. "Shouldn't…er…put so many pins in the veil."

"Oh," Hermione said absentmindedly, picking up the veil. "Yes, can't have too many pins. Don't want to stick myself in the head," she mumbled to herself.

Hermione sat back down in the chair. Many thoughts ran through her head, but one especially. She wondered was she doing the right thing. Was this man the one for her?

"Goodbye Hermione Granger," she said, placing the white veil over her face as a lone tear ran down her face.

"I can't believe you're not going," Harry stated, putting his jacket on his arm.

"Harry," Ron began, "I can't go. I'm not feeling too well," He lied.

"Yeah right," mumbled Harry. "Hermione's our friend, no matter what happened in the past."

"I'm sick," Ron said, faking a cough. "But, here, take my gift."

"Only on one condition," Harry smiled, "if I can tell her its from me."

"Yeah, whatever," Ron said grimly.

Friends and family gathered outside at the wedding. An elaborate chain of flowers linked the chairs together, as well as the pink roses at the front. White garden chairs, and filled with people adorned both sides. At the head of it all were a few men. One wore a white dress robe. One man, with platinum blonde hair and a black tuxedo stood nervously at the front. Draco Malfoy was ready to marry.

The muggle wedding song began to play, as the guests on both side stood and waited for the processional to begin. As people passed in elegant colors, guests smiled and waved. Once the song changed, it was time for the real thing to begin.

Hermione walked slowly. Ginny was behind her, carrying the train of her dress. Hermione's father, Daniel, was next to her, holding her hand and walking slowly next to her. Finally, they reached the front of the ceremony, and he sat down.

"Friends, family, guests," began the man adorning the white robe, "we are gathered her today to join Draco Malfoy and Hermione Jane Granger in matrimony. Marriage is not a union to be entered into lightly. In becoming married to someone, you become a part of them. If there are any here who do not believe that these two should be joined together, please speak now or forever hold your peace."

A hush fell over the crowd. No one dare to even make their chair squeak too loudly. However, in walked Ron. He was wearing a muggle suit, and looked tired. He looked to Harry who nodded to him. Ron cleared his throat loudly. A few heads turned, however, he merely apologized and took a seat.

The Minister continued on with his speech. Finally, the time came for the couple to speak those wonderful words and ensure their lives together.

"Draco, will you take this woman as yours forever?"

"I will," said Draco almost at once.

"Hermione, will you take this man as yours forever?"

Hermione began to sweat. She looked up at the Minister. However, he did not look like himself. He looked like Ron, only with pastoral clothes on. She then turned to Draco, who now looked like Ron as well. Then came a voice from the back.

"Will you?" asked Ron, now standing up. He began to walk towards her. Draco's best man and others tried to stop him as he marched on. "Hermione, I love you. And if you'll have me, I want you to be my wife."

"What the hell are you doing?" asked Draco.

"I'm sorry Draco, I love her."

"I will," Hermione said. She ran to Ron and kissed him passionately amongst the cheering of their friends.


End file.
